Distance
by LauraW89
Summary: I will keep my distance and will only say 'I love you' when I'm sure you're not listening.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

**A/N I was listening to _Christina __Perri _and couldn't resist this little drabble, you should really check out her music btw, so inspirational! **

DISTANCE

_I will keep my distance and will only say 'I love you' when I'm sure you're not listening_

The first time she kissed him it hadn't been about her feelings for him, she hadn't even realized she felt something for him at all. But that night changed their relationship forever. Silent tears fall down her cheeks when she remembers the distance he's been keeping after that. He never comes close to her anymore, he never trains her in private anymore, but the worst, he isn't even really talking to her anymore. And she has only herself to blame for it. She never thought it possible, but she wishes she never kissed him in the first place.

'Payson, are you up honey?' She hears her mother call from the bottom of the stairs. She swallows away the last of the remaining tears and gets up from the middle of her bed, the very spot she searched comfort into two hours ago when she woke up from her ever returning nightmare.

'Yes, mom, I'll be there in a minute.' She answers, hoping her mother won't hear her despair. She wonders when her mother will ask why she hasn't been to the gym early in weeks, to ask if something happened.

Putting on her leotard and sweats she makes her way downstairs. Eating her breakfast in silence she tries to push her emotions to the back of her mind, something she has been doing ever since he stepped back. The nightmares don't make it easier. In those he always pushes her away, looking at her like she's crazy, someone he could never love.

'Are you okay sweetie?' Her mother asks, every morning the same question, and every morning the same answer.

'I'm fine mom, just focused I guess.' She chews her bottom lip and avoids her mother's gaze. She hates lying to her mom, but she can't bear the pity she's sure her mother will have if she would tell her the truth.

'If you say so, are you ready to go?' Payson nods, standing up to follow. The trip to the gym is a silent one now Becca isn't there to break the uncomfortable silence with cheery chitchat about the latest movie or fashion. She can feel her mother's eyes on her every once in a while but chooses to ignore it, as she always does.

The smell of chalk and sweat doesn't lift her spirits as it used to. Gymnastics has become something she doesn't love anymore. She has lost the connection to the peace and calm it gave her _that_ night. Before, she could always rely on gymnastics to ground her, but now it only makes her want to scream, to run away.

The days move slowly, and every passing day becomes more difficult to fulfil. She watches him move around the gym, guiding and coaching all of his gymnasts, all but her. She never sees him look at her anymore, watch her progress or making a note to improve a flaw in her routines. All she ever gets is a 'Great job Payson' from the other side of the room. The third week he did that she decided to do everything she could to push all her emotions into her gymnastics, to just forget everything and everyone around her. It took so long to feel a bit alright again, to feel comfortable in her sport again. But eventually she found a routine to survive the torturous days.

She doesn't see how difficult it is for him to stay away. To not take her in his arms and tell her everything will be okay. He watches a ghost of a girl he wants the most, a shell of a girl he used to know well. To whom he could talk and rely on. The floor routine they designed together is becoming more heartbreaking every time he watches her perform it. It's the end of the day and everybody is changing before going home. She's dancing slowly in the empty space. He wonders how she can be so beautiful, so graceful, but at the same time a lonely spirit, letting go of everything, pouring out every feeling she feels inside. He can see right through the walls she build up after _that_ night, that night that haunts his dreams, can he walk through those walls without breaking the treasure behind it?

After the kiss he had talked to her, telling her it was normal to feel so emotional after a intense routine. He promised her nothing would change, but he knew when he said those words he lied. Everything had changed and he has no idea how to change it back. He is too afraid to go inside her walls, to face what he has caused. Fearing the pain of yet another stab in his heart. But he knows the loneliness he sees in her eyes is visible in his eyes as well. Those eyes haunt him till he falls asleep late at night. He sighs, they are the two broken pieces of a barely there story. He knows there is love, but for now there's only the loneliness, for he is not the one for her.

Silently he walks away, she doesn't need him to watch her. She will be great with or without him and for now he can't stand too close for fear he will ruin her perfection. He slowly makes his way up to his office, his safe bubble, the only place he can let his emotions rain free. He lowers himself on his chair, his head leaning in his hands. How is he going to get her through this without breaking the last straw that's holding her together? He hears the last of the gymnasts walk through the doors. Now there's only him and Payson. It has been weeks since she stayed late and he wonders if she even realizes what time it is. Without him wanting it he is drawn to the window to watch her over and over again. It is then that he sees her falling onto the ground, pulling her legs to her chest.

'Payson, are you alright?' She hears him ask. She prays he won't come closer, hovering over her like he used to do, but she knows he will anyway. Her breath is coming heavier, she finds it difficult to breath. She's afraid of what he will see on her face so she turns away from him, for otherwise in her eyes he could see everything he means to her, all her broken heartbeats and the tears she shed for him.

'I'm fine, I just need a minute.' She manages to tell him, she is surprised her voice is strong and not breaking, not betraying how she feels inside.

'Take all the time you need.' She hears him walking away, back into his office she assumes. She can't help how she feels, she wants to grow past them, but how? Slowly she makes her way up, ready to get out of the gym and into the fresh air. When she turns around she sees he hasn't left her alone. He's standing in the dark against one of the far walls. His eyes focused solitary on her.

She tries to walk past him, but he takes her wrist and pulls her back softly. 'Payson.' His whisper is barely there, but she hears his plea anyway. She looks at his hand, encircling her wrist. The heat that flows through her body makes her heart speed up and she can't help but shiver.

'I keep waiting for you to see what you mean to me…' She whispers back eventually. '…and you keep waiting to save what we had before, but that is gone, forever. Things will never go back to the way they were. We will never be what we were and I will always blame myself for that. I am at a loss as to how to get past this. How long can we keep this up? Pretending nothing has happened, but in fact everything has shattered.'

He lets go of her hand and she's the hurt in her eyes. Moving in closer, she doesn't step back as he imagined she would. He swallows roughly and finally looks right into her eyes. The sparkle he used to see has disappeared and he's afraid it'll never come back. Without realizing it he brings up his hand to caress her cheek.

'I tried my best to never let you see the truth of to how I feel, I never opened up about my feelings because they should not exist. I never thought it would be you to hold my heart. But when you came into my life you knocked me off the ground. I don't think I ever really loved anyone until you put your arms around me, pulling me into that kiss. That doesn't however change a thing, for it's not how it's supposed to go.'

She looks at him, the walls she put up finally breaking down. He broke her and there is nothing he can do without jeopardizing everything they've worked for. After all they've been through it's a kiss that will ruin them.

'Sasha.' She whimpers desperately. She can she what he is thinking, as she has always been able to. 'Please don't walk away.' Tears are falling on the floor, her body is shaking and all he can do is take her in his arms. The same thing he wanted to do the minute their relationship changed. This doesn't change what he has to do though. He tries to remember everything about her. The way her voice sounds, how she smells, the way she feels pressed against him, the way she used to look at him, eyeing him through her eyelashes and the way she performed their dance, their love.

For he will leave her, tonight, and he will never look back. For she deserves the best, and that's never going to be him.

**A/N 2: I don't really know where this came from, bit dramatic maybe, but it brought me to tears nonetheless. Anyway, hope you liked it, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

**I blame Christina Perri for this, her song The Lonely is the most heartbreaking…**

THE LONELY

_The loneliness will stay with me and hold me till I fall asleep_

He said he would leave her, leave her and never look back. But it didn't stop him from watching her. Every meet she went to, every competition she won. He saw it all and could not be prouder. That's his girl, standing on the highest platform, excepting gold. It's where she belongs, what she was born to become; a champion. But the night she fell apart in front of him is a sight that haunts his dreams still, but it was the right thing to do, right? The only thing he could do to make sure she would achieve her dreams. So he chooses to ignore the hollow eyes he sees on his televisions screen when the cameraman zooms in on her beautiful face. He chooses to ignore the fake smile she puts on for the media. He is willing to ignore everything if that's what it takes to get her those Olympic titles. He sighs and turns of the television, why is he torturing himself with images of her? His nightmares give him enough pictures to last a lifetime.

The days are long now that he has no real purpose anymore. He doesn't have to get up at the crack of dawn to open the gym for the one willing gymnast who wants to start practice when she should be asleep still. She would wait for him like a little energetic bundle, impatient to be let in. He often remembers the day he first came to the Rock. The bickering parents couldn't have made him stay, they could have offered him all the money in the world and he would have easily refused. There had been but one person in that gym who could have made him stay and true to her character she had stepped forward and begged him to stay. The surprised look on her face when he recognized her still brings a smile to his face. She was so hopeful and dedicated for the sport, just like he. From the beginning she had been his equal, maybe even his only true friend. He could always rely on her and she was the only one who could calm him down in times of frustration or anger. But that all doesn't matter, he is wrong for her, so wrong. Not only because of their professional relationship. If that was all he was but all to willing to risk everything. No, there is so much more she doesn't know about him, what would probably scare her away from him anyway. His past to messed up for her to understand. She is better of without him, that is the only thing he knows for sure.

What he doesn't want to see is how she is suffering from his absence. Now that he has left she feels hollow and so lonely. After her injury it was him who brought her back to gymnastics, gave her back her love for the sport. He made her get up in the morning and do all those crazy things he came up with. He inspired her, but now that is gone. The others moved on quickly after the news was announced and a new coach was soon found, who wouldn't want to coach the best gymnasts in the country?

She's lays awake at night, remembering every moment she had with him. She tries to remember his voice, the sparkle in his eyes whenever he really smiled, not the smile he gave the media or the parents, but the smile he saved just for her. She didn't think he realized he did it, but she loved him for it nevertheless. Those memories are fading though and the tapes she has of him don't do him justice. If she had known he would leave that night she would never have said a word. Would have kept her mouth shut and her heart closed, but it is too late for that now, and she can't help but blame herself for it. The others never said a word, but the look on their faces were enough to let things unsaid. The first few days after his departure Lauren, Kaylie and Emily stayed with her through all of practice, drove her home and made sure she kept eating between practices, but after a while that stopped. They had to think about their own futures and she was happy for it. She couldn't help but think they'd never understand, and sometimes even she didn't understand herself. Why was he causing her so much pain. It was not like her to fall in love, that was for Kaylie, maybe even for Lauren, but not her. Not Payson Keeler, the gymnast solemnly focused on gymnastics. Why did it hurt so much than that he left, without saying goodbye?

In the end she stopped questioning herself. Why bother really, she wouldn't get the answers she needed and wanted anyway. Her only rock became gymnastics again, like the old days. There was no more need for friends, no more need for any distraction what so ever. She would achieve her dreams, with or without him, in the end only the golden discs around her neck would matter. So she trained harder than ever, coming in early and staying late every night and at every competition she was the star. The media loved her dedication, her drive. Nobody dared to question about him, knowing they wouldn't get an answer anyway. She knows that when he left, everybody thought the Rock would crumble without him as the centre, but they all proved them wrong, she proved them wrong. She fools them all with her fake smile, her polite answers, but the only one she can't fool is herself. She knows it's just a façade, she knows it's nothing more than yet another title. They used to mean the world to her, but now they don't mean a thing. He took that from her, and she has absolutely no idea of how to get it back. She had pondered with the idea to go and search for him, but that wouldn't change a thing. He left, and he did it for a reason.

In a few days there will be yet another competition and she's not looking forward to it as she should. Frustrated she falls down on her bed, she will always love the competition, the adrenalin it gives her, but the win is empty without the right coach next to you. She never thought that would mean so much to her, and with Marty it hadn't, but when you meet someone with the same passion, the same drive, than it means so much more. Will she ever get that feeling back? She hates him for it, and wishes that feeling would make her forget how much she wants him back. To see him standing at the sidelines, watching her every move, making sure nothing bad will happen to her. She curls into her blanket, wanting sleep to silence her thoughts, but the night will be long again, for it will be hours before exhaustion drags her into a peaceful unconsciousness.

The day of the national championships has arrived. The competition where it all began, a year ago now. The moment her life changed and his feeling awakened. He couldn't loose her and had done everything to bring her back to where she started. He realized too late what he had done to their relationship. He was the one to cross the line, to make her comfortable around him, allowing a friendship to develop. She only did what he hadn't dared. And when he closes his eyes he can still feel her lips on his. He slowly walks through the entranceway of the arena, still not knowing what he was thinking when he bought a ticket for the competition. He wishes he could think of a legitimate reason for is presence, like wanting to know how his former gymnasts or performing, but he can't. His only reason is the one reason he shouldn't have. But he can't really care. He needs to she her with his own eyes, see if those dead eyes are just imagination, hoping they are his imagination. Making sure he is well sheltered by the shadows of the arena he waits for the competition to start, nobody needs to know he is watching.

In a few minutes they have to walk into the arena. Standing in the dark hallway everybody is preparing to perform the best they have.

'Payson, are you ready?' Her coach asks. She simply nods and shakes out her muscles. Today will be the end of a chapter. Today she will say goodbye to him and all the feelings that belong with it. Before her the Rock team starts walking and within seconds she is blinded by the lights and deafened by the cheering. She puts on her media smile and follows her team mates. The commentators are introducing them, telling a short story with the most promising athletes. She has heard it all before.

'And of course we have Payson Keeler, can you believe it's only been a year since she broke her back. This must mean a lot to her, coming back to the competition that almost ruined her career. I can't wait to see what she has in store for us, but I've been told we're in for a big treat.'

She can't help but smile. How well everybody avoids mentioning him, like they are afraid to upset anybody, upset her. She looks around the arena, the stands are packed and full of posters and flags. She spots her parents easily and gives them a reassuring smile. After today she will be their carefree daughter again, or she will at least try to be.

'Payson, you're up in five minutes.' She hears Kaylie tell her. This is it, this is were it all began, on the uneven bars, and this is where all will end. She stretches her muscles once more and walks over towards the chalkbin, moistening her grips with the water spray. It is than that she feels his eyes on her. His gaze penetrating her soul. Quickly she turns around, searching the stands for the one person she's looking for. The crowd is cheering her on to start her routine, her breathtaking, dangerous and difficult routine, but she only sees one face which has her frozen on the spot.

'Sasha.' She whispers.

**A/N Insomnia does this to me, please do not hold it against me... it's like 3:00am now. I'm surprised I'm even able to write English. Anyway, I don't know why I'm writing so depressive, but it will get better I promise. I think it will be a few more chapters. Anyhow, if you want to review, thank you :) and thanks to explamation points forever Perko and SunStar123 for the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

**A/N thanks explamation points forever for reviewing :)**

MINE

_I like to lay my head your way and listen to your heart sing_

Her eyes must be fooling her. It can't be, can it? She squeezes her eyes shut for a moment, but when she opens them he's still there, looking back at her. Only when her coach comes to her Payson realizes she still has to perform. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to make the shaking in her body stop. How the hell is she going to perform now?

How did she find him, in such a big crowd, how in the world did she know where he was standing? He had been so careful, but then again, she always knew how to find him. For a minute he ponders if he should leave, but when he sees her shaking he is frozen on the spot. She needs him, always, and what had he done? He left, left her to deal with all the doubt and the pain. He now realizes he had been nothing more than a coward. He had given her his medal, to show that she should never give up. But in the end that was exactly what he had done. He had given up, on everybody, on her, but most of all on them. Her eyes are as if glued to him, making his heartbeat go faster. Without realizing he takes a step towards her, almost coming out of his hiding place. Only when the commenters start talking does he catch himself.

'Payson Keeler seems a bit shaken, maybe she's remembering all that happened last year. I sure wouldn't be surprised. It is amazing how she was able to fight her way back up and come out stronger then ever.'

'Payson, come on.' Her coach says irritated. Without saying a word she turns on her heels, looking at the apparatus that nearly destroyed her life. She can't ever regret that it happened. It saved her, for it brought her to him. Glancing once more into his direction she sees him nod once. Like he used to do in order to calm her down. He's still watching her, as he always did. Saluting to the judges she takes one final breath. And then she flies.

Time stands still when he watches her perform. The only thing he sees is her, her beauty, her grace. How could he have been so stupid, it is him that makes her like this. Without him her routines are good, flawless, just as they're supposed to be. But when he is with her it becomes so much better, as if she channels her emotions through it so he can see who she truly is. Seeing this performance he now realizes she has always done that. Always shown him through her gymnastics how she felt. He should have realized, but she mesmerized his thoughts every single time. Compelling him into her life. How was he ever able to leave?

'This is an excellent performance from Payson Keeler. When she was standing by the chalkbin there seemed to be a lot of doubt going through her mind and I was worried she wouldn't be able to perform the quality we're used to, but she proved me wrong. I can easily say this is one of the most beautiful routines she has ever performed on bars.' The commenter says.

She walks down the couple of steps to go and stand next to her coach. A coach who could never reach her, never really understand her. All she did in competitions was remembering what he had told her, and she always was the best because of that. She didn't need a coach to guide her, for he already had and she would never forget. She hears the cheering of the crowd when her number comes up, but she doesn't even glance up to the board. Her eyes are on him again, he didn't leave, this time he didn't leave.

He hears the cheering and knows she did well, but he will not see her score, for she has him captured with her gaze. Without needing to say the words he knows she'll understand. He's sorry, sorry for everything he put her through, but most of all sorry for not realizing it sooner. Understanding how deep her feelings were, and acknowledging his own feelings. Only when she is tapped on the shoulder he is released as her prisoner, but all he wants is to be brought back into her chambers. Reluctantly he watches her move away, following her teammates to the next apparatus. His heart nearly skips a beat when he realizes what her next event will be, floor.

Once she saw him she knew. This would indeed be the end of a chapter, to what she didn't know yet, but one thing was certain. He would never leave her again. She silently prepares herself for what is to come. Her floor routine has changed a lot, but everything in it represents his guidance, his love for the sport and their dedication to get where she is now. Before she goes up she searches his eyes. They're already upon her, glistering with unshed tears. She wishes she could go to him, comfort him. Hearing the go ahead she knows she can't. she forces herself in her starting position and when the music starts she gives all.

He sees her looking at him, fighting down the urge to go to him. He smiles at her, hoping it will be enough to keep her on her spot. When the music starts she has no choice but to do what she does best; amaze people. He watches her dance, moving like this is all she's ever known. Her movements are as graceful as he has ever seen, better than he ever thought she could be. For the first time she isn't afraid to show her feelings in front of a public, for it is clear as day on her face. He expects the commenters to address it, but they seem to be silenced, captured in her spell just like everybody else in the arena. They must wonder why she changed so much all of a sudden. The silent, stoic athlete evolving into a graceful, calm young woman, giving everything she has for the sport and dare he think it, the man she loves most.

When the last tunes of her music disappear into space she gets herself back onto her feet. The silence around her confusing her for a moment, but the look on his face makes comprehension down on her. Tears are falling from his face, but the smile he gives her assures her all is well. It takes the judges a while to give her a score, but when they do the crowd explodes. She is the best, again. All around team mates and trainers congratulate her, she doesn't register it. Now is not the time to go to him, she knows that, but she can't take her eyes away form him, afraid he will disappear after all. In the end she doesn't have a choice, she has to get ready for the ceremony. Accepting yet another golden medal. This time it has so much more meaning, he gives it meaning. The empty feeling is finally gone and the smile on her face when she's standing on the highest platform is real, for the first time in months she genuinely feels happy.

'Payson, how does it feel to be back on top again?'

'What made you perform like this, is there someone special?'

'Payson, are you really transferring to another gym?'

'Will you lead the team to the Olympics?'

'Are the rumours about a movie true? Are you going to help the writers with inside scoops?'

The questions go on and on, some even more ridiculous than others. She doesn't answer any of them, really not caring if that makes her seem unapproachable. All she wants is to get out of the arena, into new, fresh clothes and look for him. But she doesn't get a chance. The party thrown on her behave isn't something she can escape, and she does her best to play the character she's supposed to be. All she can think about, however, is him. Will he still be nearby? Her heart tells her he is, he will be there this time, waiting for her. So when she can finally escape she goes to the one place she knows he'll be.

'This isn't the place a newly crowned champion should be, is it?' The soft tone of his voice makes her shiver, the accent never failing to make her knees weak. She doesn't turn around and just shrugs. Standing in the dark arena maybe wasn't the smartest idea after all. Without sight her other senses being so much stronger.

'You were incredible today.' He continues, as if he's afraid for the silence that surrounds them. 'I have never seen you like this.'

'Haven't you?' She can't help but ask, he must have seen her like this before, she showed him so many times.

'Not like this, not to this extent. You bewitched me, body, mind and soul.' His whisper barely reaches her ears, but she hears his confession. Turning around she looks him right in the eye.

'You mean that?'

'Payson, I mean everything I ever say to you.'

'Than will you stay?' She dares to ask. She knows she should be angry that he left, but she can't make herself. In the end all that matters is that he's back, if only he would stay this time.

'It is not wise for me to do that.' Is his troubled answer. She nods her head, knowing he is right.

'That doesn't mean I don't want to stay, be close to you, watch your every move.' He admits after a brief silence. He steps closer to her, for once absolutely confident in what he is about to say.

'When I make you smile it lights my day. When you come to me for guidance you give me a reason to be happy with my life. I'm not to proud to admit that you mean everything to me, so much so that I cannot be with you without worrying something will happen. And that is something you don't need, you need somebody to lean on, someone to guide you through your routines without being biased. I used to be that person, but now I only want to hold you in my arms and make sure nobody an nothing ever gets to you. I will take away your dream, for I'm to afraid to let you live it.'

She also steps closer. Putting her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his broad chest. 'Than why did you come back?' The question makes his heart beat faster and as a response she pulls him even closer.

'Because I love you.' He says in the end. 'When I'm with you time stands still, when you look at me I want to take you into my arms and never let you go. I love you and whatever may be right, in the end it doesn't matter to me anymore, I love you, and I want you. If that makes me a selfish person I don't care.' When she doesn't respond he looks down at her. The smile on her face has him confused.

'So what you're actually saying is that you're here because you want to be with me. No matter what happens next?'

'I guess it does.' The revelation makes both of them smile widely.

'Well than there's only one thing left for you to do.' She says with the most innocent look on her face.

'What would that be?'

'Kiss me.'

**A/N So yeah.. couldn't keep it so depressed.. I hope you'll like it though, I love writing this story and can't understand why I'm being so mushy with these 2.. it's not really my style, but it just keeps coming… anyway you know the drill, please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters**

PINGUIN

_Love like this may come once, Baby it's fate like a soul mate. He's your penguin, Baby it's fate not luck_

He had been a lot of types in his life, from rebel to trusting friend, but he had never been a romantic. Payson made him that. He would buy her flowers, make her dinner, let her watch a movie wherein there's absolutely no fighting whatsoever. He would do anything to make her happy.

Loving her was something he noticed suddenly. If he thinks about the last couple of years he should have realized sooner. The moment he set foot in the Rock it should have been obvious, her bright smile immediately mesmerizing him into staying. When he went away he thought that it was the right thing to do. Smiling at himself he thinks back at how foolish he had been. Sure, he could have run, run away from her and never come back, but she would never leave him alone. Her existence forever embedded in his memory. He should have known better than to leave Payson Keeler. Looking next to him to the person laying in their king-sized bed he can't help but be grateful. She never gave up on them, and in the end he's happier for it. The moment he came back to her she never left his side, this week she had spent every single minute with his and he could get used to this. They'd talked to Kim and Mark, but they'd been so happy to see their daughter as she used to be that they really didn't care what the reason was.

'You know it's creepy to stare at somebody while that person is sleeping, don't you?'* He hears her whisper, interrupting his thoughts.

'Hmm, yeah. Don't care.' He smirks and then pulls her closer for a some good morning smooching.

'Sasha, stop it. We have to get to the gym.' She protests, although her attempts are pointless.

'In a minute. I have some serious business I have to attend to now.' He murmurs before pinning her under him. The giggle that escapes her lips ensures him he has won.

In the end they have to get up though, Payson quickly takes a shower, while he makes sure breakfast is on the table the minute she walks downstairs. When he hears her talking he sighs. 'That must be MJ again.'

'So I guess there still isn't going to be any actual practice today.' He asks when she finally hangs up. She sheepishly shakes her head. 'Not after lunch. MJ has some more interviews she want the team to do. The individual interviews are over though so it shouldn't take to long, I already told her this was the last day I'm going to waste.'

'And she agreed to that?'

'Ooh I don't know, it wasn't a suggestion.' Her serious attitude has him laughing out loud. 'Hmm, I don't think she'll like that.' A shrug from her shoulders is all she gives him.

'Come on, we can't be late again.' She pushes him to his car and walks to his passengers seat. Ever since nationals they dropped all pretences. They will not hide any longer, everybody at the Rock knows, all the parents know, everybody they care about. The media is another story of course. They still have to watch out nobody outside their family ever finds out, but it's a risk they're willing to take. When they first told the other he knew Payson was scared for the reaction, but in the end everybody had been very understanding. Everybody seemed to have already realized what was going on and they were glad to have it out in the open now.

When they arrive at the Rock it's immediately clear something's very wrong. MJ is already at Payson's door before the engine is out. 'They know.' Are the only words coming out of her mouth, over and over again. Sasha keeps his eyes solemnly on Payson, watching for the first sign of panic, but as they enter his office he still can't find any. She calmly sits down on the black leather couch, looking at him to join her.

'Payson, are you even listening?' MJ nearly shouts at her.

'Yes, I am. I just don't care that they know.' That answer leaves MJ speechless, Sasha has known her for years, heck nearly half his life, but he never saw her speechless before.

'You.. you don't care?' She manages to choke out a couple of minutes later.

'No I don't, it doesn't change anything.'

'It changes everything Payson, this could ruin your career.'

'How? I became the National Champion without Sasha.' He tenses next to her and feels her hand squeeze his arm. 'I did all the hard work, I medalled at all the events, Sasha had nothing to do with that.' The look she gives him tells him something different, it tells him he had everything to do with it, because of her feelings for him she could perform like that, but MJ doesn't need to know that.

'He's your coach.'

'Yes, and that won't change. Everybody at the Rock knows, they don't care. They know Sasha is the best coach their kids will ever have and they see that what we have is real. The NGO cannot touch us on this, he isn't the national coach or anything. And if you're worried about my reputation I can understand that, but this is me, and I won't change because sponsors don't like what they see.' And with that see leaves the room to join her teammates. He watches her go, walking tall, looking as confident as he ever saw her, and falls in love with her even more.

The slap on the back of his head brings his eyes back to the woman in front of him. 'Belov, how could you be so stupid?' She fumes. 'You are ruining her career.'

'I don't think I am MJ, she's the best in the country, nobody is going to bench her. As long as I'm not the national coach nothing is harming her and I'm pretty sure that will never happen anyway so…'

'I cannot believe this, you're actually going through with this?'

'Why wouldn't I? I love her.' The look on MJ's face changes. Comprehension finally falling down on her. 'You really do love her.' She looks at him oddly. 'I never thought I'd see the day were you'd admit you love somebody.'

And with that he understands her anger, she thought he was using her, enjoying the young innocence of a naïve girl.

After a moment of silence, Sasha remembers something he wanted to ask the minute they found out they'd been exposed.

'How did they find out?'

'You two became sloppy, the media's been all around Payson, they followed her to your house, they send me the pictures of you two kissing in front of your house.'

He nods, she's right, they should have been more careful, but they have to deal with the consequences. 'What now?'

'I guess that leaves us with only one thing.' She muses, a careful smile playing on her lips. 'We have to convince the media.'

'How are we going to do that? And don't say interview.' Sasha nearly begs.

The devilish smile on her face tells him that's exactly what will happen. 'Come on gorgeous, let's get your girlfriend and put on your media smile. This is going to be very interesting.'

A few minutes later the entrance hall is fully packed with media. Sasha is standing in the shadows, messing with his dress shirt. 'Here let me.' She softly tells him, her hands working magic to his mess. 'I don't think this is the smartest thing to do.' He whispers to her. It may be the fastest and the easiest way, but he sees the people, the look on their faces and for the first time in a very long time he's actually scared.

'Why not?'

'Because you are the American dream, the young girl with her eyes set on the Olympics. I'm going to be the creepy dude who's destroying your life and corrupting your mind. They'll lynch me if they get the chance.'

'Creepy dude?' Is her only reply. This brings a smile to his face and she mirrors him. 'It's going to be alright, remember what you promised me. You're here because you want to be with me. No matter what happens next. The is the 'next' part of that.'

'Payson, Sasha, they're ready when you are.' MJ tells them. They both take a deep breath, Sasha presumes Payson is only doing it to make him more relaxed and he quickly pulls her in his arms, pulling strength from her embrace. 'Come on love, let's show them the creepy dude you are.' She jokes. The smile it produces on his face still visible when she pulls him with her in front of the media.

'This morning the news got out about the relationship between Payson Keeler and Sasha Belov. There will be no questions, only a statement from Payson regarding to her relationship with Sasha.' MJ tells the media, the look she adds with it warning everybody off to dare and ask. The media seems annoyed but stay quite none the less.

'The relationship Sasha and I have isn't something simple.' Payson starts. He has to admire her confidence, she looking at the media and not a single hesitation is visible in her appearance. Then he sees her looking at her team mates before continuing her explanation. 'The bond between a gymnast and coach is very strong and intimate and most normal couples don't reach that level of intimacy. It's some kind of love, platonic, but it's love and that's because we see our coach more than we see our family. You can ask any of my fellow team mates what I'm talking about, and I'm sure every one of them will agree.' The cheers she gets back ensures the media Payson is telling the truth. 'When I recovered from my injury I had Sasha to rely on, I trusted him with my life and he expected that, but he always let me in control. I hope you will understand that there is absolutely no reason for concern. I was not forced into this relationship, I asked for it myself. People tend to forget that I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm an adult in every sense of the word, except for my age, but this has nothing to do with the way I feel. I love Sasha. When he asked me to trust him when he first came to the Rock I did, and he made me grow in the sport we both dedicated our lives to. He was the coach I needed to achieve my dreams, because he was willing to take the same risks I always took. Over the years though he became more, he became my friend and confidant, the person I could rely on to listen to me without judging. Because of everything that had happened our bond grew stronger and slowly the line between gymnast and coach and… well more, became blurry. After my injury he was the shoulder to cry on if I needed one, the one to laugh with after a silly joke. And during this process I fell in love with him, not the man you see coaching on the sidelines. I love him for the man he really is, the man I see. The man who makes me smile with just a single word. The man who takes me in his arms when I need him the most without even having to ask for it. The man who loves me for me. Not for what I do, or what I could achieve. He understands what I need, what I want and what I want is Sasha. He loves me and will do anything in his power to make me happy and I willingly return this to him. I know my feelings. I will not deny myself what I want most in life. Sasha is the man I love and will love with or without your approval.'

They make way to leave, but despite MJ's warning somebody does dare to ask a question.

'Sasha, why her?' MJ is gesturing to keep walking, but this is a question Sasha wants to answer.

'That answer is fairly easy actually.' He tells the man, looking down at the girl next to him. 'Through the years I got to know a side of her that fits mine perfectly. She became my one true friend and for a long time this friendship was everything to me. The day she kissed me I left because it was the right thing to do. That was the biggest mistake I ever made and I'm not planning on leaving her ever again. She has bewitched me body, mind and soul, and I love her. I love Payson. It's as simple as that. It's love, nothing more and nothing less.' Now he faces the whole crowd, making sure they hear every word of what he says next. 'If you want to condemn me to hell for this I will willingly burn in the flames if that means I get to spent my life with her. I cannot change your minds on this matter, only you yourselves can. But I ask you this; Look and see what we have. Don't judge of what the circumstances are, but judge on what you see.'

And that is what everybody did. They looked and saw two people in love. How bad the odds might have been, their age and their positions. After a while all of this didn't matter anymore, for the couple convinced the world they belonged together and would stay as one for the rest of their lives.

THE END

**A/N The title may seem a bit odd, but the italic sentence at the beginning to me is so incredibly sweet that I couldn't help myself. and of course an happy ending for Payson and Sasha (not really happy with how things went, but here you have it anyway). I know it didn't really have a plot or anything but I hope you all still liked it. Please R&R, would mean a lot if you did!**

* I watched Bridget Jones too many times, Bridget is staring at Mark in the second movie when he says something similar to this.

* The interview may be similar to that of other authors (probably JCI, for I have read all your stories too many times).. it's just that this isn't something you can be really original in, so warn me if it looks to much like something and I'll credit!


End file.
